Booth Awakes
by Mrs Em Bishop
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when booth woke up after his coma? Well this is what I think happened.


**Authors note- this is my first bones fan fic and second fan fic ever so I am not so sure how good it will be. This fic set in the interval of series four and five. **

**Ever wondered what happened when booth woke up after his coma? Well this is what I think happened.**

**Disclaimer- all I own is Bones seasons one through to six on dvd. Anyway if I did the show would be really crap because I would have had B&B together from the very first episode. **

**Anyways I should get on with it….**

**Em.**

The nurse told us that it would help Booths chances of waking up if those around him spoke about things that he would know. Things that he would want to have an opinion with. Mainly things that would draw him out of his 'coma shell'.

So that is why we are here, cramped into his small hospital room discussing my disapproval of Sweets choice of profession. A soft science commonly referred to as; psychology. Of course as a big believer in 'feelings' Angela was on Sweets side of our disagreement. And as Hodgins is a big believer in Angela of course he would side with whatever she was to choose. Luckily for me Mr. Vincent Nigel Murray is currently working on a case with us so he is here to take my side, the _right_ side.

We have been through these 'discussions' for the past few weeks. And like every day, I spend my time sitting in the chair next to Booths bed with my hand firmly holding his.

Vincent is making a rather persuasive reason to why psychology shouldn't be classed as a hard science but stops mid sentence as Booth starts to murmur in increasing volumes until I can clearly hear what he is trying to say.

'Temperance. Where's temperance?' Booth murmurs. He looks rather frightened, something I rarely see from Booth.

Squeezing his hand I stand up and lean over him. 'Booth I'm here, I have always been here'. He moves his head at the sound of my voice so that he is looking directly at me. He uses his free hand to cup my cheek and pull it down so it is mere centimeters away from his. I breathe deeply, able breath Booth in, that familiar Boothy smell that I have come to love. It has become second nature to Booth to be able identify any moments of weakness. Noticing its presence now he pulls me down until our lips meet. Vibrating off him is passion. His lips press down firmly on mine with a need and desire I have never seen from Booth. The kiss shoots off sensations through my body that I have never felt before. With a new desire bubbling in my belly I kiss Booth back with an intensity that I didn't know I possessed.

All too soon I realize that I am kissing Booth, my partner, my friend. 'Booth no.' I lift my head back up in an effort to prevent him kissing me again. 'Booth why would you do that?' I tremble as I speak. I don't realize that I am crying until Booth wipes them away with his hand.

'Oh Temperance. My beautiful, beautiful wife. It feels like I was gone for so long, but I came back. I came back for you. I needed you, I still need you.' He pulls me closer once more. 'I am so happy to be back with you.' He places a hand on my stomach. 'And for the little baby growing inside of you…'

I pull away and take a step back from the bed. It's only then that I realize the others are still in the room, all of which stare at me quizzically.

Angela speaks up first 'what's going on Bren?'

'I don't know Ange.' I turn back to Booth. I notice that tears have shed from his face also. I place my hand on his face and wipe away his tears. 'Booth what's going on?' Tears fall uncontrollably from my eyes but I barely notice them as I await Booths answer.

'Baby, what are you talking about? 'Booth speaks cautiously, as if he feared my response.

Sweets intervenes at this point, probably seeing the distress in my face. 'Booth why don't you explain to us what you mean. What do you think is going on?'

Booth looks flustered and slightly annoyed that he has to divulge his life in front of so many people. 'Fine, but I don't understand why you are all so confused.' He pauses, moistening his lips with his tongue before beginning. 'Temperance and I are married, and have been quite happily for some time now. We own a nightclub called The Lab in which some of you are employed. Except Camille.' He pauses to look at her. 'You are a cop and you tried to convince me that Tempe was cheating on me with Jared'. Now its Cams turn to look embarrassed. Booth looks back at me. 'Oh and the most important part is that Tempe and I are going to have a baby.' Once again he places a hand on my stomach.

Confusion overcomes us all. What is he talking about?

**So what do you guys think?**

**I will probably turn this into a multi-parter whereby we find out everyone's personal reactions to the whole **_**'oh by the way we're married thing.' **_**Hope to update soon.**

**Happy reviews make me realllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy happy and a happy Em is a motivated Em.**


End file.
